


Komahina, Naegami, and Oumasai prompt oneshots

by Apple_joose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fic, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_joose/pseuds/Apple_joose
Summary: Oh my God what have I createdFrom last wumptoberAnd stuff I made uprequests are totally open as well!! Any of these ships though.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Prompts are 

Stabbed  
Insomnia  
"No stop"  
Poisoned  
Betrayed  
Kidnapped  
Fever  
Stranded  
bruises  
Hypothermia  
"Stay"  
Torture  
Manhandling  
Bedridden  
Drugged  
Hostage  
Exhaustion  
Concussion  
Harsh climate  
Friendly fire  
Self-sacrifice  
Drowning  
Restraints  
Broken ribs  
"I can't walk"  
Severe illness  
Seizure  
Care-giver  
Late night phone calls  
Pillow forts  
Confessions  
First kiss  
Christmas  
Cuddles  
Nightmares  
Wedding  
"I don't deserve you"  
Long distance  
Crafting  
Rainy day  
Sick day  
First fight

Hahahahhahahahahahhah by the time I get to Christmas it will BE Christmas


	2. 1- Stabbing (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ack

"Well fine!" Makoto huffed. "Be that way! Maybe I didn't want to stay with you anyway!

That was a lie. Makoto very much wanted to spend the night with Byakuya, but *he* had wanted to keep their relationship on the down-low until the killing game was over. Some of Makoto's so-called "friends" had already proven themselves untrustworthy. 

He stormed out of the Affluent prodengy's room with a huff, and walked down to the courtyard to cool himself off. He met Toko there. She was reading a romance novel that's title was written in Italian. Makoto sat down beside her quietly. She didn't turn to face him. "Why hello Makoto. What seems to be the problem?" She asked, still entranced by her novel. "Byakuya won't let me stay with him tonight." Byakuya said not to tell anyone about them. He didn't see what the problem was.

Toko took a shaky breath. "Oh, really?" She gave a fake smile. "How sad." 

Makoto didn't notice her hand shakily reaching under her skirt, wrapping it around a pair of scissors. "Oh and Makoto?"

"Yea- TOKO WHAT,-"

Time skip, 4 hours

"Koto? Makoto are you awake?" Makoto groaned and tried to sit up, black dots danced in his vision and there was a sharp pain in his chest. He made out the hazy shape of his boyfriend in front of him. "'Kuya~ W-what happened to me?"

"You got stabbed. By Toko. Because I was a dickweed and didn't let you sleep with me."  
"Kuya It's not your fault. I shouldn't have stormed out. Byakuya smiled. "Everybody knows now. I didn't want it to be used against us but, everybody seemed pretty ok with it. Excluding Toko." Makoto laughed and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. "I love you but I'm going to pass out again. See you soon."

"See you soon."


	3. Chapter 2- Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oumasai- Saiouma

This wasn't the first day. Every day since the killing game started, Shuichi would lay awake at night with the 'What ifs' and the endless outcomes of the killing game. It had gotten worse since he had gotten with Kokichi. He adored his mischievous rat baby, bit not everybody thought the same.

So he stayed up with his worries.

While Kokichi slept peacefully in his room, seeming blissfully unaware of his beloved detectives worries. His beloved Saihara chan, who hadn't slept for a week.

He didn't want to disturb his little grape, bit he just had to. He had to check on him. Make sure he was ok.

He knocked on the door.

"Good Morning Saihara Chan!! What do you need?" Shuichi twiddled his thumbs. "Can I sleep with you?" 

Kokichi cocked his head and smiled sadly. "Insomnia get you again?" He flinched. "Yeah.."

"You can sleep with me."


End file.
